1. Field
Embodiments relate to a manufacturing method of a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting device and may be gradually slimmed. Recently, a bendable or foldable flexible display device has been actively researched and developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.